A conventional light receiving circuit has a photodiode and an electric current comparator including a CMOS circuit. In this conventional light receiving circuit, if the light input power is changed, the time for the switchover of the output of the electric current comparator will change. Because of this, a pulse width distortion (PWD) of the output signal will occur.